Khione Kyoya
by KhioneSnowGuardian
Summary: Khione Kyoya is Hibari Kyoya's sister. Vongola's Snow Guardian, and Cloud Guardian of the Varia.


Hey guys! This is my first FanFic so please review and enjoy!

Also, this is my version of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, after they return from the future.

Summary: Hibari has a sister?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Khione Kyoya**

Chapter 1

Khione's POV

I ran to Nammimori Middle School. I couldn't wait to see my brother! The last time I saw him was after the Ring Conflict with the Varia. So generally, a few years ago. I remember the first time I saw the Varia.

*_A FEW YEARS AGO*_

I knew where I could find him. I went up to the Nammimori Middle roof, and I was right. My brother was there, staring intently at something below. "This must be interesting," I heard him mutter. "What must be interesting?" I asked. He turned his head, saw me, and gave a small chuckle. I came up to him and stroked the little yellow bird he recently decided to keep as a pet. I knew where he got it from – I knew all about the Mafia, the Vongola, the Ring Conflict, and Rokudo Mukuro as well as his Kokuyo Gang. I glanced at my brother. He recovered after being beaten to a pulp by Mukuro. Without realizing it, I clenched my fist. "Khione," his voice was soft, but stern. He touched my hand and asked, "Do you remember our agreement?" I nodded. I remember the moment when I burst into the hospital room, my brother barely hanging on to life.

_*FLASHBACK*_

When he finally woke up, I was at his side in an instant. I told him I would kill whoever did this to him. But he locked his eyes on mine and said, "Heck, no. Khione, he did this to me. It means I'm the one who is going to bite him to death. _Wakata?" _I gave in. _"Wakata." _Understood. "Besides," he added. "You know you can't kill anyone. Not even on accident." He touched my fingers which were gripping the bed sheets. "I know," I said quietly. "I know."

*_END OF FLASHBACK*_

So that was our 'agreement'.

"I don't understand why you don't – at least – let me punch him." I mumbled. He just turned and smirked at me, then returned his attention to the scene below. I followed his gaze. The door and windows to the South Tower were sealed. I recognized a couple of Nammimori Middle students go in through a different entrance. "Is that…?" I trailed off. "Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends," my brother confirmed. "Yammamoto Takeshi plays today," he mused as the captain of the baseball team appeared on the screen. I watched the match with my brother, but near the end mist appeared, completely enveloping us. I sensed a presence watching us, but when the mist disappeared, it seemed that my brother didn't. _I guess it was my mind. I am rather tired, _I thought. My brother looked down and said to me, "The match is over. Yammamoto Takeshi won. Go home; I need to do a couple of rounds around the school before leaving." I nodded and jumped down from the roof. I was walking home when I heard a voice say, "Hm? What's a girl like you doing out on the streets so late?" I froze. It was a guy's voice. I turned – which on normal occasions isn't the best thing to do – and saw a teen guy with a long, unbuttoned coat and underneath that a purple and black striped shirt. His yellow-blonde bangs covered his eyes, but his grin was big and visible. His white boots reflected the light from the streetlamps, and his tiara-crown-thingy was silver. Then I noticed the badge on his coat.

VARIA

My eyes widened.

He noticed my expression, and his grin widened. "Shuishuishuishui. So you know who I am? That's nice, 'cuz most people here don't." He came closer. I still didn't move, even though I was mentally yelling at myself to. I opened my mouth when he was right in front of me. "I'm going home, and I don't know you personally, but I know you're from the Varia." He came even closer, and extended his hand. I knew I should've walked away – there's a reason people say don't talk to strangers. "I'm Belphegor," he said, shaking my hand. "Khione." I muttered. "Hm? It suits you. Shuishuishuishui." He told me, looking my way. I don't know how I could tell, since his hair covered his eyes, but I just knew. Apparently, he knew that I knew that he was looking at me because he abruptly turned away. "I'll walk you home," he declared. "There's a lot of drunks." I was about to snort that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but I asked, "Why are you so interested in my protection?" He shrugged. "Honestly I don't know." "From what I heard," I said quietly, "Is that you're the prince brat who's considered a genius among the Varia, and would not hesitate to kill." He stood there for a moment, then leaned against a lamppost and grinned. "You heard right," I stared at him. He took it as a compliment. I shook my head and sighed. "I have to go back before Mammon uses his mucus to find me. So are you going back?" He was standing in front of me, again. _Someone uses mucus to find people? Gross._ I turned and started walking towards my house. _I have to get there before my brother, _I thought. I quickened my pace, and Belphegor did too. We reached my house no problem. I turned to face Belphegor. "Thanks," I told him. He smirked, and was about to leave but I said, "Belphegor." He turned back to face me. "Will I see you again?" I asked. His hand lightly poked my forehead, and that's when I noticed that his hands were bandaged, and I recognized the Vongola Ring of Storm on his finger. Then Belphegor smirked and said, "Definitely. Oh, and call me Bel." "Good-bye, Bel." I said. He grinned. "_Ja, _Khione." And with that he was gone.

*_BACK TO PRESENT*_

I reached the Nami-Middle School gates. I glanced up at the roof, and grinned (very much like Bel). My brother was in for a little family reunion.

I figured he would be on the roof, but I did not know that Vongola Decimo - Sawada Tsunayoshi - and his guardians would be there too. It's a good thing I jumped up the roof, because Hibari Kyoya was right in front of the entrance leading to stairs, tonfa in hand, threatening to bite the posse to death. I had to roll my eyes. He didn't change. I stood there for a moment, examining my brother. I missed his jet-black hair (which I am SO jealous of, mine is dark brown) and his sharp, dark blue eyes (Bel said mine were 'softer', but he probably said it to piss me off. It worked.), the little yellow bird who always sat at his shoulder, and that look in his eyes that said: I'm way too cool for you, and also: If you piss me off, I will bite you to death. I smirked. Yup, that's my brother. Same old, same old. But I realized his aura was different now; it was stronger, but it was more…patient. I frowned. Something big must have happened when they all mysteriously disappeared – disappeared to the future. Even there he still didn't tell I was his sister. Coming to think about it, almost no one knew who I am. Except my uh, fellow work buddies. I stood in the shadows , my gaze drifting towards Vongola Decimo's Family – Gokudera Hayato; Storm Guardian, Decimo's 'right hand man' – Yammamoto Takeshi; Rain Guardian, one of Decimo's best friends – Sasagawa Ryohei; Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Kyoko's older brother, the guy who defeated Lussuria in the Ring Conflict – Arcobaleno Reborn – Sun Pacifier Holder, Decimo's home tutor. And Hibari Kyoya; Cloud Guardian, my brother, hates being grouped (especially with Decimo) so he's just Hibari. I stood there for a while, a grin on my face as I noticed the person behind me.


End file.
